Speak Fanfiction
by Katherinemysterious
Summary: A fanfiction on melinda and if she had killed Andy evens in the closet the second time he tried to rape her.
1. Chapter 1

I was sorting all the stuff out in the closet because it got a little messy over the year, and thats when I heard a creak come from behind me. It was the door. Then it gently shut. I whipped around, and I saw a shadow of someone. They stepped into the light, and I finally recognized who it was. IT was Andy Evens. He started babbling about how I was a bitch, by telling everyone he was a perv, but I didn't listen to the rest because I was planning how to get around him, and out of the closet. I finally heard the bell ring, and everyone was coming out of their classrooms. Maybe someone will hear me scream, so I inhale and- He put his hand over my mouth, I could barely breath. He sticks his hand up my shirt, and said this is what I've been wanting all along and I enjoyed it the first time, but little did he know how pissed I was, and the rage started bursting out of me. I pushed him off of me, and he stumbled back and hit his head on the lamp that was sitting on the desk, I grabbed the broom behind me, and tried to hit him but he grabbed it from me, and was pulling it till it broke in half. Still holding the one half of the broom, I took the sharp end, and stabbed it in IT's shoulder, he fell over, and I tumbled on top of him, I scrambled to get up. The piece of broom was still stuck in his shoulder, and I grabbed the other half, and stabbed him in his stomach with all my rage, and it made me feel good, but just for that moment. His eyes closed, I got off of him and watched him suffer, it made me think about all the times I suffered, and how much I wanted him to suffer just as much as I had. I looked back at ground, where a dead boy now lay. All off a sudden I realized what had happened, I asked myself the same question over, and over again in my head: "What do I do now?"

Tears started streaming down my face, my heart was beating fast and I could barely breath again,all my thoughts were now bouncing off the walls of my head.I could still hear his scream, stuck in my head like a tape playing over, and over again. I fell down to the ground, kneeling beside what had once been a lively boy, now laying still as the ground under me. I shook him violently thinking he would open his eyes, twitch, give me some kind of hope that I didn't give this monster his grave. He didn't move, he didn't breath, he didn't speak.

I grabbed his hands and dragged his body to a wide cabinet, I shoved his heavy dead corpse into it. I shut it, then locked it. I turned around and noticed the key to the door hanging on a nail, I grabbed my book bag and the key, went out the door, and locked it behind me.

* * *

I ran to class, luckily only being 5 minutes late, but Mr. Neck still yelled at me and I sat in my seat right behind Rachele. He asked me if I had seen Andy, thats when my throat really burned and I could feel myself starting to sweat, and as I bit at my nails, I shook my head gesturing no.

Everyone started to gossip knowing that IT is never late to class. Mr. Neck walked over to the phone and dialed the number to the office, he said " Andy Evens is not in class today, does he have a late bus or appointment?" He listened and then "mmhmed" to the phone, and then hung up. About a second later the announcer went on, and said "ANDY EVENS PLEASE REPORT TO THE OFFICE IMMEDIATELY" Little did no one know that IT wasn't going to be at the office.

Mr. Neck's class went so slow, and he kept giving me the death stare the whole class, I just tried to act naturally, and act like nothing was wrong.

* * *

I got home and my parents asked me how my day was, I stood there staring at them, and said nothing, then I ran upstairs and hid in my closet, I grabbed a shirt of the hanger, and I screamed until my lungs felt like they were bleeding. The tears just kept coming. I hated knowing what I had done, I knew inside that It was wrong, but all I could think about is how much trouble I could get into. Thinking about how his family must be worried about him, and how many people loved him.

I got up, and walked out of the closet, I walked to the my mirror and looked at myself, thinking " Andy Isn't the monster, I am." I stared at myself until I couldn't see myself through my tears, I ran downstairs, and headed out the door. I stopped at the end of the driveway and thought about which way to run. I could go north and walk up the highway till I found a cheap motel or I could go south and go to the park. I went south. I walked up to the park and saw someone sitting on a bench, they were facing there back to me, I recognized the jacket...He turned around...IT was staring right at me...It couldn't be him? could it? I blinked a couple times and he was gone. I shook my head and kept walking.

I was a little creeped out so I starting walking back home, as I was a block away from my house my neighbors old dog started barking viciously, I looked at him and he was staring straight at my house. Dogs are stupid and bark at nothing, I just kept walking and headed inside. My mother sprinted into the living room from the kitchen, and yelled at me for not telling her where I was going. I just said "ok next time" and ran up to my room again, and sat on my bed hugging my knees. Then I took breath, then my nostrils flared, I smelled him...I smelled his cologne. I didn't know what was going on. I got up slowly, and walked into my closet and sat down...but then I smelled it again...I jumped up, and ran downstairs. Breathlessly I sat next to my mom on the couch and she asked me what was wrong, but then it went away. I thought about how I was going crazy and my mom put her arms around me and told me that everything was going to be ok. Somehow that was comforting and that night nothing else weird happened.

* * *

I woke up the next morning knowing that it was the weekend, one of best feeling I've had all week. I sat up in bed, and thought about what I was going to do today, I thought about hanging out with friends, but at that moment I forgot, I had no friends. I walked to kitchen and got some breakfast, when a good idea struck me, I was going to go plant in my garden! That usually helps distract me from this life, so I gulped down a glass of milk, and ran outside to my garden. I looked down upon my garden, and thought about how I forgot to buy flowers, I called my outside, and he came walking slowly. I told him I needed flowers, and he said he would jump in his car and go buy some, I trusted him on his choice of flowers, he used to be a landscaper.

He came back about half an hour later, and I opened the trunk, and saw blue and white flowers that looked almost like daisies, I asked my dad what type of flower they were. He looked up from the flowers and said "Andy's, they only grow in the northern mountains range, they were on sale, and It looked like no one was going to buy them." I stopped and stared horrified at what I heard and what I was seeing, my dad looked at me, and said "come on bud give them a chance." I nodded and took them out and set them on the grass near my garden, I took them out of their container and started to plant.


	2. Chapter 2

I spent the whole morning, and afternoon planting my garden, after that the whole weekend was kinda a blur, like all the rest. I woke up, and the next thing I knew it was Monday. Great. What a wonderful world this world would be without Mondays.

I sighed and got out of bed and put on an outfit my mother had laid out for me. I walked downstairs and snuck out the door so I could skip oatmeal for breakfast, I ran across the street to Debbie's for breakfast, and ordered pancakes.

I ate fast, and left a tip on the table then bolted out the door, realizing my bus was going to come in two minutes. I ran back across the street and down two blocks, just as the bus arrived I was there at my stop, the bus driver said his usual good morning and I sat down next to Heather.

She was talking about how the Martha's were gossiping about how Andy evens hasn't been seen and was in the newspaper as missing, I told her I just wanted a quite bus ride today, she agreed, and took out a book, that she red silently.

My stomach was in knots and I felt as if I was going to puke but I knew I would just have to get through the rest of the year and now think about anything else.

The bus stopped at the front entrance of the school and I ran off the bus and heather ran after me, I ran into the bathroom and slammed the stall door shut.

I leaned over the toilet and let all my regrets out, or all my breakfast, but I just sat there thinking about how I wish I could change the kept asking me if I was ok but I didn't reply so she said she was going to be late for class and left.

I opened the stall door and looked at myself in the mirror then washed my face off. The cool water felt good against my boiling skin. I grabbed my bag and ran to first period, luckily I had hair women and she never really took attendance, so I snuck in and David gave me a look, I just smiled and sat down.

I forgot how much I liked David Petrakis, He was really cute but I was certain he didn't like me, and plus my parents are strict about dating, so that my "happy ending", oops I meant "never happening."

I was walking to my next class when I passed the closet...it was like a slow motion scene from a movie and it was haunting me with bright yellow eyes but I just kept walking to Mr. Neck's classroom.

I sat down in my usual seat, when Mr. Neck said "Sordino, move to the back we have a new student and he seems like a better trouble maker then you" He glared at me and I took a second to gather my things and Mr. Neck yelled "HUSSLE SORDINO!" I ran to the back and sat next to David Petrakis. He smiled and said "Hi" but I just leaned my head against my desk and said nothing. The new student came in and everybody started at him, He had dark brown gelled hair and a leather jacket that was skin tight, he went up to Mr. Neck and told him he was "Damon"

**What a beautiful name, his voice was like windchimes...and his smile was so sweet that I think I had just found a new hero.**


	3. Chapter 3

I was staring at him the whole class period and I forgot where I was that whole time. When Mr. Neck walked around the classroom to check notes, all I had on my paper was scribbles from my pen and my name on the top of the paper.

"What is this Sordino?!" "Do you expect me to teach this class to you if your not paying attention?" I immediately woke up from my daydream and stood up straight and said "no sir" very quietly. "sit back down Sordino!"

He said and I sat back down in my chair. He was very crabby, I wonder why his wife married him, he must be a strict father, I'm glad I'm not his kid.

The bell rung and we all rushed out of the classroom, Damon got in front of me, and headed out the door, I got a whiff of his nice smelling cologne, and almost went faint.

I walked to my locker to get my binder out for science, but then I smelled IT again...Where was this coming from? I really wanted to tell someone, but I had no one to tell, I closed my locker, and ran to science.

I sat by the window next to no one and it was nice, It was raining outside and that is my favorite weather. When the teacher came into the room she introduced Damon to the class, She was about to give him his assigned seat and I just knew it had to next to me!

I got ready for her to say it but then she said "you will be sitting next to..." she adjusted her glasses then said "Rachelle" I almost gasped out loud, how could she pick her and not me!

I slumped in my chair and waited for class to be over. I could hear them giggling in the back, it irritated me, She started to talk about cells when she all of a sudden turned around and said " I will not stand to hear students talking while I am trying to teach a lesson!"

She stared back at Rachelle and Damon then said "Rachelle you have made a bad impression of the is school for Damon, so Damon would you please go and move next to..."

She looked confused at me like she forgot my name, then glanced down at the attendance and said "Melinda?" I nodded my head and almost started smiling but I knew I had to keep my cool here. It was almost the end of the year and she doesn't know my name?

Wow so much for teachers being around to help when they don't even know your name. He grabbed his stuff and took a seat next to me, I tried not to stare because it would just seem too weird, right after he sat down.

I was about to say hi but the the bell rung and I sat there with a frown on my face. I grabbed my stuff and headed off to the busses. I sat down in y usual seat and then the smell of IT came back.

Now I was scared out of my mind, I ran off the bus and told my bus driver I forgot my mom is picking me up (lie) and I started to walk home.

I was soaked from the rain by the time I got home and my mother had come running downstairs and started yelling again and said "MELINDA! YOU ARE SOAKED! DID YOU MISS THE BUS? GO CHANGE CLOTHES RIGHT NOW! WHY ARE YOU WALKING WITH WET SHOES ON THE FLOOR?!"

I ran upstairs while kicking my shoes off and slammed the door shut. I heard my mom stomping towards my door but then she sighed and left, I slid down my door and sat against it and just thought about IT.

How could I keep getting these reminders? Was he haunting me? I just sat there and stared at my wall, It was 6:00 and I decided to start on homework, I had nothing else better to do.

I was failing almost all my classes and my parents are really upset. I hate taking the torture from them about my grades.


	4. Chapter 4

I had just about finished my science homework, when my mom came bargaining in my room. She sat down next to me, and hugged me tightly, she let go, and held up a bag and said " This is for you honey I know you don't wear them that often...but I saw them at the store, and they looked adorable!"

I sighed and took the bag. "oh honey I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier I just got a little worried" She frowned. Yea a little worried sure described that, I frowned to.

She started up again, and said "Well you can open it! I guess it will be a make up gift between us huh?" I stared at the blue bag that sat on the floor wondering what idiotic gift she got me this time, I grabbed it, and digged in the bag until I pulled something out.

It was a pair of...then I realized what they were...those were the same earrings that IT forgot to bring back to rachelle on halloween.

I tried to tell myself it was a just a coincidence and anyone could have bought earrings like that, so I got up, and hung them on my earing stand then hugged my mom, and told her thanks as she left the room.

Right when the door shut, I turned around and grabbed the earrings and placed them on my lap. Was this supposed to be a sign?

What am I supposed to do with myself for the rest of my life? I can't go around thinking about IT all the time! I just want him to go away!

I started to cry again, so I got up and layed on my bed and one side of my pillow got soaked so I turned it over and cried myself to sleep...

I woke up the next morning and got dressed and headed down to the bus stop, I got on and as usual, at the next stop heather sat next to me and started babbling again.

She said "I can't believe that Andy Evens has been missing for so long, apparently his parents won't get a investigator to search for him, they think he is just going to show up? What do you think about that Melinda? I mean how can someone's parents not want to find their child?"...

I kept listening to her blabber on and then drowned her out with my own thoughts, we parked in front of the school and everybody shuffled off the bus. I headed towards my locker then realized I had art and didn't need a binder for that, so I headed to the bathroom.

I opened the door to the bathroom and saw that Rachelle was in there so I stopped briefly, but then kept walking towards the mirror.

I opened my contacts case and started to put my contacts in when Rachelle opened her mouth, and said "REALLY MELINDA? You're going to wear my same earrings? gosh you're so selfish!"

She stomped out of the bathroom. I hadn't even realized I was wearing earrings and I looked in the mirror to see that they were IT's earrings. I quickly took them out and threw them in the garbage.

I ran to art class.

I got into art just when Mr. Freeman started teaching, and he said "Well glad to see your face today Melinda, come take a seat." I smiled and sat down.

Art is my freedom class, where I don't have to think about anything else, and can get away from everything. Mr. Freeman wanted us to continue working on our drawings in charcoal, so I grabbed on what I started on, and kept drawing my tree that I thought looked horrible.

Then all of a sudden Damon came into the classroom and said he was assigned to this class and didn't exactly know where it was...oh he looked so cute when he was confused, now I loved art class even more than I did before.

**Note from author: Hey, so comment and fav thank you for reading it and tell me if you have any idea's on what to do next. **

**Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

He sat by himself in art and he hummed a tune I couldn't make out. He was so cute but then again he was mean to all the teachers, how can you be so rude to someone who is trying to guide your life in a good direction?

Some parts of people I will never get, and that's fine, but I wish I could just kinda dig through peoples mind to see what goes on in there head.

I think Damon had some kind of earlier troubles with these teachers or maybe he had a past life experience that made him who he is today.

I don't think I could go for a bad boy and anyway lots of other girls are falling all over him and I would never have a chance. so I will just sit back, daydream about him, and his gorgeous body.

Art class was about to be over in five minutes so I started to clean up, when the principle came into the classroom, and said he had an announcement to make.

We all looked at him, and we all knew who this was going to be about, He cleared his throat and said "Andy Evens has gone missing, as all of you know, and there is going to be a inspector here asking each of you and all of the teachers questions."

He scanned the room then started talking again "Don't let this disturb the rest of your day please and if you will, please cooperate with the inspector, thank you, and you may carry on to your next class"

He walked out of the classroom, and the classroom went back to the regular noisy level. It has been rainy all week and that made my mood swing more than it ever has before, I was caught off gaurd most of the time, and got hit in the head, in gym, with a ball 7 times.

Thats more than usual, I think I was so scared I almost peed myself, I had to excuse myself from Mr. Necks class to run off to the bathroom and make sure I was still dry. I was in the bathroom staring at myself in the mirror, and telling myself to calm down, I splashed my face with cool water and then headed back to class.

Mr. Neck assigned us an essay to write about World War ||, and I finished it in study hall, so I could keep myself distracted. I read two books on it and wrote a 2 page essay, this topic was really easy because at our old school we had to do it three times, while revising it the whole time.

The end of the day came and I got onto the bus and fell asleep, luckily they were interviewing kids from last name so I was sort of in the bottom half. On the bus I had a dream about IT and I am never going to speak of it again...My bus driver yelled "MALINDA!" and I jumped up, very surprised and gathered my things and headed off the bus.


	6. Chapter 6

Right when I got home, my mom was standing right at the front door holding a piece of paper in front of me, I know she was going to scold me about my grades, so I just stood there and waiting for her to say something.

She put the paper in my hand and said "Its a letter for you Melinda, don't look so scared!" She laughed and walked off back to the kitchen. I walked to the desk and grabbed the letter opener,

the letter didn't say who it was from, but I sighed and opened the letter, I looked and it read...I gasped, it said "Andy Evens" right in the middle of the paper. I screamed and ran outside.

I ran to the forest behind the park and ran as fast as I could to the stream, I keeled down trying to catch my breath, then once I did, I ripped up the letter and watched it float away in the stream.

I sat down on the damp floor and thought about how my life was so messed up and no one ever understood me. I wanted to tell someone but the one thing I wouldn't want to hear would be there reaction.

I sat there for a hour more until it looked like it was getting pretty dark out and didn't want to worry my mother to much, so I headed back to the house.

When I got home, I came in the door and my mother didn't question me on where I was which felt weird but It also made me happy, I ran up to my bedroom and laid on my bed.

I just couldn't help myself. I cried. and I didn't care about if it made me look weak, I didn't care what others thought of me, it was I way I could get my emotion the way I desired.

That night I cried myself to sleep again.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up and was really slow this morning i felt like a zombie ate half of my brain in my sleep. But i made it through the morning and the bus ride without thinking about what happened last night.

I got to school and my first class was Mr. Necks. Perfect The most wonderful class to have in the morning. I sat down, but then my emotions started to come back my thoughts went wild, and I couldn't control myself, my emotions took over, so in the middle of Mr. Necks class I ran outside into the hall and just started to sob.

I herd Mr. Necks feet stomping towards the door, and the door opened but it was just damon. I tried to whipe my face off but it was no use. He sat down next to me and said "this class makes me want to cry to "

I smiled and giggled but then my emotions overtook me again. He said "look at me"

I looked up and stared into his beautiful blue eyes " are you ok?" I didn't say anything. "come on get up" he pulled me up and we started to walk out the building and into the school parking lot.

He handed me a helmet and he said " lets Go for a ride" i looked at the cars wondering which one was his but then he pointed to a shiny black motorcycle.

I gasped and he laughed and said it was ok, he knew how to drive it. i hoped on and it was amazing i felt free like no one could stop me from doing what i wanted to do. As i held on to him i felt his warmth and just leaned against his as if he was a pillow.

We passed a beautiful apple orchard and it reminded me of when i was little and when my dad used to take me apple picking. Then we stopped and he helped me off, we were in a beautiful field with daisies all around me. I went under a tree to stay in the shade.

He sat down next to me, leaned against the tree and we just sat there as i watched him breath. He sat up and said " now are you going to tell me what's wrong?" i shook my head and asked " why did you take me here?" he looked at me with a smile and said " You looked like you needed a break to get away from something or maybe even life" I smiled and thought about he actually understood me...

I to smile naturally not fake it. It felt good.


End file.
